I Belong To You
by emolicious1212
Summary: Clare tries to end her life, but fails. She thinks nobody would care. But will a certain green eyed boy who wears guyliner tell her different? Will he make her feel like she belongs to him?


**Hey my lovely people! This is gonna be a little mini one-shot. Thought of it and said,"What the hell! Lets just write it!" Its kind of sad :D Its also named after a song called I belong to you by Superchick.**

_**Clare's POV:**_

Whats wrong with my life? Why do i have to deal with all these problems. My parents are divorcing, Alli left Degrassi, and Eli and i got into a fight- It'll probably be our last fight.

"My life sucks."

I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror... Ugh, i looked HORRIBLE! I looked down at the sink, my eyes landed on the small, brand new razer. I picked it up and examined it.

"Why should i live?"

I put it against my wrist.

"Nobody will care."

One cut.

"My parents wont care."

Another cut shaped as a "P"

"Adam wont care."

Another cut in the shape of an "A"

"Darcy wont care."

Another cut shaped as an "D"

"Alli wont care."

Another cut shaped as another "A"

"Eli wont even care."

Then the last cut, shaped as an "E"

I've given up on myself. Who would've knew "Saint Clare" would be in her bathroom, crying her eyes out, slicing her wrist open with deep cuts, acting all suicidal. Who would've knew "Saint Clare" would be collapsed on the floor, slowly fading away from the world.

"Clare! You've been in the bathroom for quite a while now. Are you okay sweety?"

I dont even know if thats my mom's voice speaking to me. The last thing i heard was the bathroom door open, and a woman scream.

_**Eli's POV:**_

_"And thats why, i smile. Its been awhile. Since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now, you turn it all around. And suddenly, you're all i need. The reason why, I smile."_

Clare's ringtone played on my phone. I dont even know why she's calling. I got up from bed and walked over to my phone.

"Clare? What do you-"

"Its Clare's mother *Sniff*"

Why is she calling me? Im still surprised the lady hasnt splashed holy water in my face, calling me a Satanist.

"Mrs. Edwards? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?"

Why would she be using Clare's phone?

"Clare's in the hospital."

My face turned pale.

"Is she okay?"

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"How did-"

"Just get over here."

She hung up. _Great. _How did Clare lose blood? What the hell was going on? My eyes widened.

"Clare's in the hospital!"

I snatched my keys from my nightstand and ran out the door to Morty- lucky for me, i was still wearing my public cloths. I drove as fast as i could to the hospital.

"Come on Morty, Clare needs us."

I finally got to the hospital and ran inside to the front desk.

"Clare Edwards."

"Room 609."

I ran in search for her room. I found it quickly since her parents were outside the room bickering. They both turned to me.

"Oh Eli! She's up if you want to talk to her."

I nodded and walked in. And there she was. Lying on the bed, looking paler than usual. I rushed over to her side and took her hand.

"Blue Eyes! Thank god you're okay!"

I hugged her.

"Eli..."

I looked down at her arm, rapped up in bandages.

"What happened?"

She sighed.

"I gave up... On everything. I didnt want to deal with anything anymore. So i tried to end my life."

My mouth dropped.

"What the hell Clare! Why would you do such a _**stupid **_thing?"

I was trying to hard not to raise my voice.

"I didnt think anyone would care. Not my parents, not Darcy, not Adam, not Alli... Not you..."

"Clare-"

I rubbed her cheek, gently.

"We all love you Blue Eyes. You should've talked to me first. Just because we got into a fight doesnt mean i dont care... I love you Clare, with all my heart. If you died... I dont know what i'd do."

"Im sorry Eli."

She started to cry. Each tear that fell down her amazing blue eyes, broke my heart.

"Dont be... just remember Clare... You belong to me. I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too Eli!"

Then we kissed. The kiss was gentle and loving. That kiss was all i needed. It sealed our love for eachother and our understanding.

_Everybody, needs to belong somewhere_

_Life can feel so alone without someone who cares_

_And when life, becomes something just to get through_

_Thats when im, glad that i belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_You're the one who will never let me down_

_Wont let me down_

_I belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_Sometimes life, brings more pain than we can bear alone_

_When hope is gone_

_And i have no strength to stand on my own_

_When nothing helps, there's nothing that i can do_

_You surround me, and show me i belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_You're the one who will never let me down_

_Wont let me down_

_I belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_When love is gone, there's no arms to run to anymore_

_Im all alone, there's no one for me to live for_

_Letting go of the things i've always clung to_

_Thats when i, need to feel that i belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_You're the one who will never let me down_

_Wont let me down_

_I belong to you_

**Hoped you liked it :D I wont know if you dont review! I dont read minds! Especially yours :) So review and tell me what you think! Love you guys! **


End file.
